


Preschool

by Caughtintherains



Series: Childhood [15]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M, NJBC, School, Serena van der Woodsen - Freeform, nate archibald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. Chuck, Blair, Serena and Nate first fay of preschool.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: Childhood [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589
Kudos: 1





	Preschool

**Author's Note:**

> Fifteenth part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.

**Preschool**

* * *

_September 20, 1993_

Monday morning. First day of school at Young Futures Preschool.

* * *

There are different reactions that are expressed by the kids when attending school for the first time. Some will cry, shouting out until their little throats are too tired. Some will be more than happy to run into the school, anxious for new adventures to come. Some will refuse to be left by their parents and cling to them as if their lives depended on them. 

Anne and Howard 'The Captain' and Archibald walked inside the classroom guiding their son, Nate to his cubby for him to put his things. Just behind them, William and Lily van der Woodsen chased after their daughter, Serena who was running as fast as her legs could go towards Nate. Serena greeted Nate cheerfully then proceeded to put her things in the cubby beside his. The two blonde headed kids smiled widely at each other while chatted animatedly.

* * *

Outside of the classroom was Bart Bass trying to coax his son to let go of his leg and go into the room. Chuck Bass held on for dear life onto his father's right leg with his entire body, refusing to go into that strange room. Bart checked to see if there were any spectators around and sighed tiredly as he looked downward where his was. Chuck who was repeating his mantra of 'I don't want to, Daddy' closed his eyes shut and shook his head aggressively from side to side.

Blair Waldorf was holding both her parents just entered the front doors of the school and immediately spotted Chuck. She walked briskly towards the Basses and asked the father what was wrong with the son. Bart after greeting Harold and Eleanor, asked Blair for help to convince Chuck to not be afraid and go inside the classroom where Nate and Serena were waiting. 

Upon hearing Blair's voice, Chuck's eyes snapped open. They stared at each other for a moment and then Blair started to talk him into letting go of his father's leg and going inside the classroom. Chuck unwrapped his legs from the leg of his dad but kept one arm around it, still in doubt. Blair stretched out her little arm to him offering her hand as she whispered a soft 'Let's go'. Chuck suddenly felt a calming feeling wash over him allowing him to completely relinquish his father from his hold and held Blair's hand. With Bart relieved and Harold and Eleanor amused they watched their children go walk towards their room. 

Chuck and Blair walked hand in hand happily into their very first classroom and started their first day of preschool with large grins on their faces.


End file.
